Humans and Demons
by The Cabbage man's legacy
Summary: I hate them, they destroyed everything i ever held dear to me and ripped my family apart. they killed my father and they changed my sister.I hate the demons.If only they had never come to our town.if only they had never existed.
1. New moon

I'm going through all my chapters and editing them, before my next update, so don't be surprised if you see some changes.

Demons and humans:

Kagome:

As I look out the window and look down on all the streets I ask myself one simple question Why? Things used to be so different we were a happy family me , Souta , mom, dad the one they killed and the person who left us, my sister. We still would be a family if it hadn't been for the demons appearing.

"sister , sister where are you?" hearing my brothers voice I break away from my thoughts

"I'm here souta , what is it?"

"Sangos here its time for you to go on patrol" of course how could I have forgotten?

"Tell Sango I'll down in a moment"

"Okay I'll go tell mother that your leaving" he said as he left the room. Mother is so different now ever since father died shes been very ill in body as well as mind sometimes she doesn't even recognise me.

I quickly fetch my bow and put on a long black coat , these days its best to blend in with your surroundings than stand out by wearing bright clothing. I head in the living room and see Sango waiting for me.

"you ready?" she asks

"ready as I'll ever be" is my simple reply. We quickly head out through the fire escape of the flat , after all you can never be to cautious.

Inuyasha:

Where should I hide out today? It's the new moon tonight so I really do need to make plans , I suppose I could ask Miroku for some help… nah he'd probably just give me away being a monk and all. I know I'll go to the border of the human side and try and find some sort of shelter , yeah that should work. Well I better get moving if that's what I'm gonna do the sun is almost set.

I quickly change into some dark clothes if I'm gonna be human I might as well look it right?

I head out the door , big mistake.

"oh there you are hanyou , now tell me where are you hiding them?" great it's the wolf demon , the crazy wolf demon.

"how many times have I told you I'm not hiding anyone!"

"like I'd believe you everyone knows your hiding humans somewhere"

"don't be delusional like I would care for any human" the last time I even talked to a human, that wasn't Miroku, was years ago .what is with this guy and his crazy ideas?

"like I would believe you" he say while quickly punching me in the stomach I try to hit him back but he doges me

"whats with you today half breed? Normally you can at least land one hit" he says this while punching me in the face. I cant believe he had to come today of all days when I m at my weakest I need to get out of here , normally running away isn't my style its more of a koga thing really but if I don't wanna end up dead…..

I feel the wound in my stomach clearly and I'm starting to feel kinda dizzy, yes it's defiantly time to go. I start running as fast as I can, I don't know where I'm going I just know I need to get away . I hear koga shouting behind me but I just keep going if he decides to follow I know I'm done for.

I sit down to rest and realise that the sun is setting in a few moments I'll be human. I'm really feeling the pain now and everything seems to be fading….as I slowly drift into sleep.

Kagome:

What is that? Its really faint but there does seem to be a demon nearby.

"Sango I can sense a demon nearby , in that direction" I point out the direction and we both start heading for the border of our side

"is it powerful kagome?"

"I cant really tell I think it's dying or something I don't know its giving off this really weird feeling"

"kagome the suns starting to set , so we better make this quick" I nod in reply as we continue forwards.

Just as the sun had set we approached, the area. Something weird is going on here ,the moment the sun set the demons presence completely disappeared

" sango something just isn't-"

"kagome I think I see someone" I look over to the direction shes pointing getting myself ready for battle but all I see is a human boy.

"sango its a human!!" I rush over to the boy and check his breathing he's still alive! Though he does have some serious wounds to the stomach and he seems to have lost a lot of blood

"he's alive , but just barely he's obviously been attacked by a demon , could you help me carry him I need to get him back to my place to bandage him up"

Sango rushes over to help and I smile at her gratefully. Now that I get a closer look at the boy I notice nothing that would make him unordinary he looked very normal to me with his long black hair and his black clothing he looked as normal as they come well except for his eyes which were a dark violet.

" kagome we'll have to go through the front door we cant carry him up the fire escape can we?"

"I guess not" we start hauling him through the door then drag him up the stairs. I stop for a moment and ask Sango to hold him for a sec while I open the door. The moment the door openend souta came rushing towards me but stopped when he saw the boy.

"demon?" he whispers I just shake my head.

"sango you explain the situation to souta I'll go to my room and bandage this guy up"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

How'd you like the story? Was it really bad?? Or was it good which ever it is please review.


	2. Transformation

Don't own inuyasha ect ect…

Inuyasha:

Where am I? I cant really see anything but I think theres someone else here where ever here is

"oh your awake" I look around wondering where the hell that voice just came from , I guess the sun hasn't come up yet since I still cant hear very well. Someone turns on a light and to my surprise the person looks just like a human.

"umm your not a demon are you?" she looks at me surprised

"no should I be ?"

"well kina yeah , so um could you tell me why I'm here _human_?"

"well I found you on the street bleeding and I thought it would be best if brought you here to bandage you up. "

" when do you think the sun will be rising miko" she looked surprised when I said that

"how could you-"

"tell? Easy just one glance around your room confirms it. So whens the sun gonna rise?" I just need one small piece of information yet all I get in return is questions!

" in about two hours" I start to get up but my injuries stop me

"you cant go yet , at least give your injuries a day or so to heal and anyway it would be stupid to go out at this time of night what with all the _demons_ that could be out there"

"a day? Two hours would be to long a stay in this place "

"your stupid if you think that you'd actually survive for even 10 minutes out there"

"well then I guess I am stupid , though I do think I'll stay here for another hour for some rest , after that I'll be leaving "

"ok fine do what you like , throw your life away" oh yeah I guess I should thank her

"err thanks anyway for helping me out"

"don't worry about it, I have people in here all the time though thankfully most of them don't talk as much as you seem to" I guess I have been talking a lot strange….. talking has never really been something I've done.

"Just stay put for the time being okay? I'll go fetch us some food" she then walked through the door

Once she left I try to get up again, crap there is no way I'll be fit and well before sunrise not with this stupid form anyway.

Kagome:

What a strange guy most of the people me and sango find barely even have the strength to sit up and why did he keep going on and on about sunrise? And when he said thanks it was as though it was just some sort of after thought.

I head for my room with some bowls cereal and some more bandages.

"I've got some foo-" what the hell is he doing??? It looks like hes trying to get out of the fire escape!

"what are you doing???"

"trying to get away from here" god this guy really is crazy

"through the fire escape and in that condition ???"

"yes" he says it as though its he most normal thing in the world!

A bit later…….

Now we're just sitting down eating cereal when he asks me a question

"so do you hate demons _human?_"

"hate is not the word for it , it's a lot deeper than that they are responsible for killing my father and breaking my mother and that is something I can never forgive them for" he looked at bit shocked at my outburst but he could not have been as surprised as I was since rarely talk about my father.

"what about hanyous do you hate them as well?" hanyous where have I heard that name before?

"by hanyou do you mean half breeds?" he flinched at the word half breed but I decide to think nothing of it.

"they are mistakes those hanyou as you call them they should never have been born all of their births are unnatural , for a human and a demon to have a child together is a disgusting thought, though of course they don't really exist, they're just an urban legend" I look around the room and find that the boys gone. I rush over to the fire escape and see him quickly running down it as though he had never been wounded at all…

Inuyasha:

I lean against a wall panting. So I'm a mistake now am I ? and disgusting to . I sit down and wait for the sun to rise , people like her I hate them and by the sounds of it she hates me and she seemed to so nice as well. I start to see flickers of light and slowly begin to feel the transformation. Anyone watching from a distance would have first noticed that my eyes were changing to a golden colour then they would have seen my finger nails turn into claws and two of my teeth becoming pointy fangs the last change they would see would be my hair colour as it changed from black to white. This is my true form for I am a hanyou , half demon half human.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

This chapter did not turn out well


	3. Do i know you?

Long time no see…

Kagome:

Where did he go? He cant have been that much older than me and I didn't sense any spiritual power…..

Well its been about two weeks now I doubt I'll ever see him again. I take a look at my watch and gasp , its nearly 6pm! I need to get going I've got to go on patrol , this time on my own. I put on my coat and head out the fire escape.

There's a demon nearby , but the feelings strange just like before when I found the boy like its not quite a demon…

I walk a bit further on heading toward the source of demonic energy , maybe it's a half demon? Just like the boy said…. no It cant be there is no such thing as half demons. I look ahead and then I see it the demon , one with white hair and dog ears….

This demon seems familiar…I realise that I'm hesitating and shoot at the white haired demon with my arrow….but now hes gone its as though he just vanished….

"excuse me but is that the way you treat all your patients" startled I turn around to see the demon right in front of me!

"patients? What are you talking about?" I say as I shoot another arrow at him , though it seems kind of pointless since he easily doges it.

"what you don't recognise me?" he answers in feigned surprise , in reply I shoot another arrow at him which he doges easily.

"who the hell are you!" I shout, sending another arrow flying towards him. Suddenly hes right in front of me holding just one hand firmly around my throat , I wait for the pain but it doesn't come , why hasn't he killed me yet? Why?

"your wondering why I haven't killed you yet , Correct?" he says looking at me seriously." There is a reason , I owe you , you may not realise it but I do and just this one time I'll let you off but if you **ever** attack me again I _will_ kill you , try to remember that" he slowly loosened his grip on my neck then started walking in the direction of the demons side.

"hey you!!! What are you talking about?" I shout , but as I look around I realise that hes gone…..

Inuyasha:

That girl is a strange one I'll give her that , for even when she thought she was going die she did not falter…. Hopefully I'll never have to see her again.

Kagome:

That demon he was not normal he was a lot more powerful than any I have ever encountered before , but his aura it's not like other demons it seemed as though he were almost human. Don't be stupid kagome! There was nothing human about him he was just playing with you for his own enjoyment.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok its short big deal I'm the writer and what I say goes! The next chapter will be called 3 weeks later


	4. The beginning

Forget what I said last time I always decide what the chapters gonna be called after I've written it .

Kagome:

Its been a while since I saw that strange demon and I still know very little about him… I should go see Miroku he should know a different method of killing a demon like him , I know I would never be able to defeat a demon of that power on my own. Though for all I know that demon and Miroku are good friends it is rumoured that he works on both sides….

Well now's not the time to think of such things , I need to keep my thoughts on more important things like Souta and mother's safety , today I need to renew all the illusion spells on our flat , I cant forget them my family's safety must come above all!

I turn around when I hear a creak in the door and see Souta standing there.

"what is it souta?"he looks at me for a moment before he speaks.

"sister I want to know...h ho how every thing….how all of this started!" I look at him shocked he had never shown any desire before today to know how thing had started , how things had ended up this way. "please sister I have to know, I wanted to ask mother but I couldn't I knew she would never tell me , but you will wont you sister?" hes crying.. tears of desperation he must have been holding this in for a long time now.. I put my arm around my brother holding him trying to comfort him.

"of course I'll tell you" I tell him.

I take a deep breath then begin " 10 years ago when you and I were very small the demons appeared , know one knows where they came from they were just there. Though many say that they were always here and they where hiding themselves , I think people that say stuff like that are just telling tales though demons are blood thirsty creatures they would never have been able to hide themselves like that"

"really sister are you quite sure? Demons cant be that terrible can they maybe they were afraid of us?" Souta so young and naïve…

"I'm quite sure souta , don't forget they are responsible for all the bad things that have happened to us"

"ok where was i? oh yes the demons appearing ,when the demons appeared at first us humans tried to make an agreement with them but they just laughed in our faces saying that they would never work with humans…." I remember them all those reports on the tv all those people…

"sister?"

"oh sorry souta just thinking of the past…. Well next the demons started attacking us we tried to over come them but we were just to weak and well you know what happened next don't you? The demons took control of over half the town leaving the only humans left to live in fear wondering will I be next? how much longer do I have left?" the tears are falling freely now and I cant stop them I hate them I hate them all if they had never… if only I'd been there when father-

"Sister stop crying please!!!" souta shouted holding on to be tightly. "we promised that we'd all ways be there for another you have to stop this blaming yourself and putting all the work on your shoulders you need to let us help you"

Inuyasha:

The other day was fun messing with that girls head the look on her face as she saw me miss her arrows one by one. Though by the looks of her she could be dangerous with a good teacher people like her are merciless when it comes to killing. Lucky for me there aren't that many good teachers around these days.

Kagome:

I cant believe it I totally broke down right in front of Souta , I need to get stronger for him and for mother and cant let myself be defeated so easily again which mean I have only one choice I need to find her shes the only one that will be able to help me kikyo….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Do you think that was a cliff hanger??? I'm not sure…

This chapter was a bit weird but I did have to explain how everything started and that was the only way to do it really

Oh nearly forgot I don't own Inuyasha satisfied?


	5. Miroku

Kagome:

"hey Miroku" I called out as I approached his rundown home. for a moment I wondered weather or not he was in until I saw him waving with his whole body nearly half way out the window. Seeing the look on his face was almost enough to make me want to run all the way home but I had to go through with it now I had come here with a purpose and no amount of lechers would stop be now.

I walked through the front door knowing that he wouldn't mind and set myself down on to a shabby sofa , a moment later Miroku came in.

"my dear kagome home are you today?" he said embracing me and stroking my backside-

"you pervert get off of me!" he quickly moved away with a big red mark on his face for well you know… "Miroku please I don't have time for this I came here for a reason so tell me now where can I find her , where can I find kikyo???" as usual the monk with his usual unwavering sense of calm replied

"I have told you before I cant find her and even if I did you know that she never stays any where for more than a couple of days , your wasting your time here , I don't know a thing"

"Miroku everyone knows you have information on almost anything , just tell me something give me something that I can use you never give me any information its like your holding back just for me" the look on his face means hes not gonna budge but I carry on "fine then but tell me do you have any information you could give on well known demons in this area?" now he was finally beginning to look interested and I breathed out a sigh of relief .

"it depends , I'd need a description" I rush in at that

"I need to know about one with white hair , dog ears , this one likes playing games with people by pretending to be merciful" Miroku looked at me for a moment with a sort of twisted face then burst out laughing. "what so funny" I asked feeling a bit embarrassed for no real reason.

"just the way you said it , though I would like to ask who gave you this information it sounds well it sounds like you"

"it was me , the stupid annoying demon came along and started pretending to have met me somewhere before then there was this bit where he could have killed me but didn't I mean how dare he!!!"

"kagome please the only thing this demon seems to have done is damage your pride , all you know he was actually being kind"there was a silence after this and Miroku decided to drop the subject by rambling on about some of the things he'd been doing lately. I soon joined in even telling him about the boy and his strange disappearance for some reason he was very interested in the boy and kept pressing me for details wanting to know more. I later left feeling completely cheated I had come there for answers and all he had given me was a few tales , in the end he never even gave me any information about that demon!

Inuyasha:

Right now I'm sitting on one of Miroku sofas waiting for him to come down the stairs. I not here for any reason really just to ask weather or not he'll let me stay for the night.

"Inuyasha guess who I met early today!"

"the most beautiful women in the world?"

"no well she is quite beautiful but she said she'd met you" this really surprised me someone Miroku knew had met me?

"she said she'd met you a few weeks ago you spurted out all this mumbo jumbo then when you could have killed her you said you owed her and let her go , she wasn't very happy about that"

"what's wrong with being spared? I was doing her a favour , ungrateful bi-"

"so it was you , I knew it!!!!!" a thought crossed my mind

"Miroku you didn't tell her about me did you?"

"didn't say a single thing , not for you though for her she's a very driven girl if I gave even a hint of your location she would train and train until she was sure she could beat you then stake out the area I gave her , she feels guilty and tries to make amends by getting rid of as many of you as she can" he paused for a moment then asked "so had you actually met her before , its not like you would normally let someone go" I then explained what had happened about a month ago.

"that sounds about right you know she was worried she even told me about you saying that with those sort of injuries you were probably dead and how she regrets letting you go "

"I bet she wouldn't say that if-"

"people that don't know anything shouldn't talk"

"ok ok don't take things so seriously , Miroku I didn't come here to talk about stupid girls anyway I need to know weather or not I can stay the night"

"sorry I've got company tonight , you'll have to find somewhere else" great so mirokus off the list and he was the only one on the list…

"well if I cant stay here I suppose I'll be leaving bye Miroku" I shout out already half way through the door.

Walking along the streets and flick through the possibilities in my head growing more and more frustrated as darkness starts closing in . Tonight is the night of the new moon and this is the second time in a row that this has happened. Just as dark sets in I notice a young girl of around my age running towards me.

"excuse me have you seen any demons around here??" its that girl…

"no.."

"really I could have sworn that I…..Hey your that guy the one that ran away…"

"Tis me"

"so your okay , nice to know" I turn to walk away "you don't have anywhere to go do you? If its okay with you , you could kip out on the sofa it's not unusual for us to have strangers in the house….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm not saying the stupid disclaimer anymore okay??? I've had it with that stupid thing I will say it one last time then we shall never speak of it again , agreed?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THOUGH I DO HAPPEN TO HAVE A FEW MANGA BOOKS


	6. don't

Kagome at the flat:.

The boy was sleeping, just a few feet away from kagome , snoring lightly. Kagome had wanted to ask the boy some question such as 'why are you always around when I feel the white demons demonic energy' or maybe something a bit more simple like 'what's your name?'. Oh well it cant be helped the girl thought as she stared at the sleeping boy , I'll just have to ask him in the morning….

Tired Kagome decided to head for bed , but just as she was about to go through the door the boy spoke "get out while you still can , stop demon hunting , you could lead a life without so much fear you could almost be normal" she turned around and looked at him surprised.

"and why would I want to do that?" she asked

"to be safe"

"being a normal law abiding person would yes lessen the risk factors , but I'm a strong miko and I know how to use many glamours so as to stop any unwanted guests visiting. Though if you think about it seriously no one is ever _safe _, but I'm trying my best trying to make this place just a bit safer by using my powers to help people , wouldn't you do the same if you could ? to try and make things better???"

"I don't see how murder can help anyone to be quite honest" the girl just stared at him icily "so you have nothing to say no 'defense'?"

"I do what is necessary" she said quietly

"killing a person is never 'necessary'"

"they are not people"

"yes they are , they may not look it but they are , the only reason you people treat them so badly is because your afraid of _us_"

"I'm not affr-"

"you may not be but most are"

"I don't have to listen to this "

"you really don't"

"I think I'll just go to bed" she said before going through the door and slamming it behind her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shortest and most crappyest chapter ever , sorry I'm just going through this really bad writers block


	7. The Package

Okay I promised myself that I would make an amazingly long chapter so here it is….

Inuyasha:

He stared down on to the girl , wondering weather or not it would be wise to say goodbye, he decided against it, he didn't need to hang around her any longer and though he hated her views on demons, he could not help but feel bad about lying to her about being a hanyou. The place made him feel uncomfortable, with all the demon hunting equipment around he felt nervous.

The girl…. There was no denying the fact that she had sprit, maybe a bit to much, but she was obsessed with killing demons, the mass amounts of weaponry were proof enough. It was time to go, hanging around with demon obsessed manics can be bad for ones health, especially if you're a demon. He began to get up and walked up to the window carefully opening it so as not to wake the girl up.

"though we've only known each other for a while a never thought of you as the type to jump" he turned around surprised to find the girl sitting up on her bed looking wide awake

"what are you tal-" she pointed toward the window.

"no human being could survive a fall like that" he quickly took a peak out the window and realised she was right, in his current state he wouldn't have survived a fall like that , he had to be ,more careful or one of these days he was gonna get himself killed. The girl looked at him curiously for a moment "you know I get this feeling that if I hadn't said anything just then , you would have actually jumped" he turned a deep shade of red.

"that doesn't matter I'll just use your fire escape , I'm in a hurry" he said as he looked out the window knowing that the sun would be rising soon.

"Please before you go , could you tell me your name?"

"Inuyasha" the girl stared at him thoughtfully as though the name should have some kind of deep meaning.

"oh well I'm Kagome , and before you go I would like to add that you are welcome here at any time , if you ever… if you ever need a place to stay" but as kagome looked around her self she realised that she was alone though as she stared down on to the streets she could have sworn she saw a flash of white as the sun began to rise….

With Miroku:

"your sister shes been asking after you"Miroku said as he addressed the beautiful young lady in front of him. Realising the women wasn't going to answer him he carried on " she wants your help , she wants you to be her teacher " he felt sorry for the young women in front of him knowing that her sister only wanted to see her for those reasons not for any love between sisters.

"she is not yet ready, you know that" the women said icily. "In the mean time I want you to give her this" she said while passing a package to Miroku" it will help her in her fight against her hanyou friend , don't worry it will not kill him it may just help her along the way to finding some sort of inner sanity"

"but my lady sometimes I do not see Kagome for months at a time!" he exclaimed loudly.

"that is not a problem as long as you give it to her, she will be safe"

"I understand my lady; I will give it to her when next I see her"

"Good" she said, and for the first time in ages, she smiled.

Kagome:

"Inuyasha" she said to herself, it didn't fit names like that, it was not of the human kind, no human would ever have dog in his name…

Inuyasha:

He didn't like it , he didn't want to go back there but he knew he would , kagome was beginning to grow on him, he wanted to see her again. There was one problem, he knew that if he saw her in his hanyou form he might get carried away and kill her , maybe it would be better to get carried away it would mean one less pesky miko for him to deal with….It would be best to keep away he decided ,while knowing at the same time that he would go to see her again, on the next full moon….

Kagome:

Kagome sat at her window sill wondering if she would ever see Inuyashaagain, both times they had met by chance, this she knew would never happen again. If she were to ever see him again, it would be at here at her flat. He might not have even heard her offer, to let him stay when ever he wanted. With a sigh she stood up and moved over to the couch to get more comfortable.

She knew that it was dangerous to let any stranger it to ones home these days, and that she was being stupid by inviting an almost complete stranger to her house, but she couldn't help it, she had no friends.Sango was only really a work partner to her and Miroku and her had long since lost the trust of each other to be real friends, though they had been once long ago. The boy was company to put it simply, its was nice to talk to someone even if they didn't say much back , he was strange that at least was true , he'd tried to jump out a window for Christ sake! The important thing was that he had been there it was nice to see people every once in a while. Since just a week ago she had moved into the flat to be on her own. Her mother had protested but given in when Kagome had explained herself , as she told her of all the dangers of her staying as demons might target the family, if they found out a miko lived there.

Kagome looked out the window and saw that it was almost night, gathering up her bow and arrows she set off. Tonight she was going to go out with Sango meaning that she couldn't go off after the white haired demon, Sango always disapproved of kagomes projects saying that they were a waste of time and completely unnecessary , they were there to help people not to go around chasing demons for petite arguments ,but to protect demons coming to there side of the city.

………………………………………………………………………………

Not amazingly long, but it's a lot longer than what I've been doing lately so it's a start.


	8. Outside

This chapter going to be long I just know it

Kagome:

It had been over two weeks now since she had last seen Inuyasha and even longer since she had last seen the white haired demon, though she had felt his presence a few times, but she still couldn't find him anywhere…..If only she could find some sort of clue as to the demons where about's ,but as it was there was still no sign of the strange demon. Though there was always the choice of asking Miroku…no she'd only seen him a few weeks ago ,Miroku was always the last resort , if there was still no sign of the demon in a month or so _then _and only then would she see Miroku.

She felt like a walk , she wanted to be out in the sunlight again, since it had been so long since she had actually been awake at this time of day she knew It couldn't be wasted, people would be out there plain old ordinary people , it had been a while since she'd last seen one of those. Grabbing her jacket, she headed out of the front door for the first times in what felt like an age, and smiled as she felt the warmth of the sunlight as it burned brightly into her eyes…

Inuyasha:

The last few weeks had been terrible where ever he went, she was there, well not there , but defiantly not far behind and it was really starting to get on his nerves. He couldn't go anywhere these days without his nose picking up the faint smell of lavender that was never far behind….

Kagome:

It was so loud and noisy out in the streets , with every one rushing to the market stalls , trying to push in front of one another, and shouting angrily when ever someone else tried to push in front of them. It was times like these that really showed just how different she really was from the ordinary people, with her pale skin, dark clothing and the bow, which to the untrained eye might have been invisible, but to these people it was clearly in sight, people knew she was not one to mess with. Everyone made way for as she passed through the streets whispering as she went 'it's a miko, we should ask for her help-' 'those people are more trouble than their worth if you ask me' their words might have been hurtful but she knew that there were a lot of things that were far more terrible than words. A little girl stepped in front of her, but the mother quickly pulled her back 'keep away from her shes dangerous' these were the only words that got threw to kagome ,and they did not comfort her.

Later, when kagome had finally had enough of all the stares , she had headed back to her flat thinking of the words of the little girls mother 'shes dangerous' she almost liked it, almost but not quite. Deciding to have a few hours rest before the sunset . She got up and drew the curtains, before settling down under her covers. Into a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha:

Inuyasha stared at the rusty old sword as he held it in his hands, it was useless, yet it was supposed to have been his father's legendary sword.

"this thing couldn't even cut butter" he said disdainfully as he threw it across the room, who needed a piece of junk like that anyway? he thought as he headed through the door his eyes shinning in the light almost making them appear almost red….

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay I lied, the chapters sort big deal, the chapter would have been longer but I wanted to leave it here


	9. A visit

If this chapter turned out weird , don't blame me blame the music I was listening to has I wrote the chapter

Inuyasha

Hearing a noise from the next room, kagome frowned and picked up her bow and arrow , before heading into her room, but the sight she saw made her break into a huge grin. It was Inuyasha trying to pull himself through an open window.

" I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again" he looked up at her with a smile, which only lasted for a moment. "I needed somewhere to stay and you said that I could drop by when ever I wanted…" he looked down uncertainly, maybe he'd misheard her , what if what she really said was-

"well I'm glad you came, I was worried that I'd never see you again, that you might not have heard me last time" she was worried about me?

"last time I didn't have anytime to question you, so tell me everything you know on the subject" he should have known it was something like that, the girl was all business.

"ok well, lets see now, I know that 2+24, I know that I'm 17, I can count up to at least-"

"What in the seven hells are you talking about?" he smirked at her.

"You asked me to tell you everything I know and I complied, if you want to know something you should be more specific, when you said subject, I thought you meant maths" giving a frustrated sigh, and counting under her breath to ten , continued speaking "wh-at do you kn-ow ab-out ha-lf de-mo-ns?" the question was said very slowly, as if she was trying to deal with a very stupid toddler.

" do you have some kind of mental problem? Cause I didn't understand a word you said just then" finally giving up on her attempts to out do Inuyasha , she sighed and said quite clearly "What do you know about half demons?" finally, Inuyasha thought to himself , shes talking like a human being! Before I couldn't understand a single word she said.

"a lot of things"

"like what?

"well there're half human, half demon" kagome looked a him annoyed , why did this guy always seem to need to play games? Wait, she was getting confused , hadn't the whit haired demon been a bit like this?

"any other info you might like to part? Like say look's or weaknesses?"

"why the sudden interest last time we spoke on this subject, you were going on about how they didn't exist" and how disgusting we are , he added silently.

"things have changed, please Inuyasha give me some info, all my other resources are dried up"

"ok fine " he said knowing he was gonna regret it later

"first I want a description of what one would normally look like , I need to confirm something"

"um ok, well they tend to look like their half way through transforming into a full demon"

"I see" said kagome as she scribbled down notes in her note book…..

"what the hell! When did you get that notebook!?" she looked down at it looking faintly surprised

"I don't know I just thought that right now would be a really good time to have a pen and notebook and there it was…" he stared at her completely puzzled at what she had just said, kagome broke the silence by exclaiming loudly;

" I cant believe I haven't given you any dinner yet , what kind of a host am I" she quickly went into the kitchen and started setting out some cups and looking for some ramen in the cupboards

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot about feeding you, I'm sorry it's just I'm not used to having guests round I normally I have my dinner much later than this" inuyasha looked at a clock on the was it said 1am, she normally had dinner later than this? He normally had dinner at around 7pm….what kind of eternal clock was this girl running by? "so when do _you_ have breakfast?" she looked up from the microwave as she prepared the ramen " normally round 8 in the morning" well that wasn't so strange " just before I go to bed"

"your messing with me?" he said in disbelief

"no, not really , I stay awake most o f the night demon slaying and then get some rest during the day"

"I was actually thinking that you looked quite pale , your just like a vampire"

"whatever" was her reply as she was not sure if it was an insult or not, she handed inuyasha some ramen then began to eat.

Kagome:

"hey what is this stuff again?" asked Inuyasha as he gulped down the ramen

"It's ramen, I still can't believe you've never had it before" she'd been having a good time, while watching Inuyasha eat (he was on his fourth portion now), since she had been talking to him the whole time and asking him about himself ,though he hadn't said much, he had mentioned the fact that he had a brother who hated his guts and annoying girl that followed him around constantly . she had asked him why and he'd said she was some crazy girl that was convinced that he was a demon. She had smiled at that wondering how anyone could ever mistake Inuyasha for a demon? He just looked so harmless well maybe not harmless you could tell that from the look of his well toned arms. She blushed as she realised that she had been thinking of him in _that_ way.

"kagome, you okay , you look a bit feverish " he said while placing a hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine" she said while pulling his hand away from her forehead. Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand away from hers his face looking bright red for a moment. Then came the awkward silence , broken by Inuyasha just a few moments later " I…I guess I should be going now"

"yeah, well bye Inuyasha make sure you don't get all torn up again" but yet again she was talking to empty air , she silently cursed Inuyasha why did he always have to run off like that?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wow that chapter was honest to god long , well at least by my standards anyway


	10. A Plot?

i think I should start to get more into the proper plot now….your surprised aren't you? You thought this story was just gonna be some drabble with kagome ending up with inuyasha with no other plot didn't you? Well I'm disappointed in all of you to think that you thought so lowly of me. Mind you the plot from a few hints you may have been able to pick up , pretty much sucks.

Inuyasha:

He was tired, he'd stayed up basically the whole night talking to Kagome and now he just wanted to sleep. Only a few minutes walk stood between him and blissful unconsciousness. He kept concentrating on these thoughts as he walked down the high street still in human form, he had left about half an hour early and there was still about 10 minutes until sunrise, just 10 more minutes till he was normal again.

It was so quite, so very quite, it was to quite. He looked around there seemed to be no one around, but he knew otherwise, the reason he couldn't even hear the sound of a bird's song was because they had fled. Out of fear. He didn't have much time, but he knew staying in clear sight wasn't option he needed to find cover, and fast. Not having much of a choice he hid himself in an alleyway. Then he saw him walking down the street as though he owned the place, Sesshomaru….

Miroku:

Miroku was sitting on his own staring at the parcel, trying with great effort, not to open it.

"it's for kagome, you have no right to look inside Miroku" he said to himself , knowing fully well that if kagome didn't come and fetch the damn thing soon, his curiosity would get the better of him.

"hey Miroku open up" he looked up startled, was that Inuyasha? Some one started rapping the door, "I know your there Miroku, now open up!" it was Inuyasha, what was he doing here? And at this time of day to, he thought as he looked out the window, were the sun was still only just above the horizon. " look if you don't open up by the count of three I'm bashing this door down 1…"

"crap" Miroku said to himself as he ran down the stair at a speed that was almost inhuman, almost but not quite. In a flash he was at the door smiling "why hello Inuyasha and what a pleasure to be seeing you again, and so soon to" the hanyou scowled at the monks annoyingly happy tone.

"what took you so long?" he demanded

"well I was attending to some very important business" Miroku replied happily " so why are you here Inuyasha? You cant surely have come all the way out here just to interrupt me, while I was doing important work?"

"no, I came to tell you what I just saw, I saw him Miroku my brother Sesshomaru walking down the streets, hes alive , the basterd's alive!

Kagome:

"so how have you and mother been coping since I left Souta?" she was on a visit to her mothers to see that everyone was alright, but also because it was good to see one's family every once in a while.

"we've been fine, I've been looking after everyone" he said looking quite proud.

"yes he been a very good boy helping me with all the house work , cleaning the rooms, ironing , you should have seen him Kagome he looked so cute dresses up in that old pink apron of yours" her mother said while smiling. Everyone laughed as they watched Souta turn a bright pink.

"now you and my apron match souta"

"no we don't!" he argued

"I know I was just messing with ya souta, you don't have to get all worked up about it" she said smiling as she ruffled his hair. He grinned at her, kagome always made things seem so much brighter.

"kagome, did that boy you found get better? you never said"

"oh Inuyasha? Yeah hes fine, in fact I've seen him a few times over the past few months, hes an okay guy"

"oh well that's good Kagome, are you and this Inuyasha good friends?" her mother asked

"not really, I've only seen him a few times and he never been that friendly towards me, his just a gut I happen to know" he never really talks to me, it's like he sees me as Inferior little girl who knows nothing , and still sees bad guys as always being the one who wears the black hat.

"well that's a shame"

"yes, yes it is…." She said as she began to stand up" well I should be going now"

"already?" her brother asked, as kagome picked up her bow and arrow( she never went anywhere without it)

"yeah sorry Souta, but the suns about to set and I was thinking about maybe visiting Miroku and asking him some questions"

"so you've finally forgiven him, you know he never meant to-" kagome put up a finger for quite.

"I have not forgiven him, but that does not mean I hold a grudge" her mother nodded in understanding, it was best to keep away from that subject.

"well it was nice to see you kagome, remember you don't have to do this on your own, tour family will always be here for you"

"I know mum, I'll see you soon" she said as she gathered her mother and souta into a group hug. Before heading straight out the front door.

Inuyasha:

As Inuyasha headed down the street he thought about hes conversation with Miroku, most of which he had spent trying to convince Miroku of what he saw. To believe his hated brother was back was hard, he knew that but still he had a funny feeling that towards the end the monk had just been making him repeat

Himself for his own enjoyment. That monk just enjoyed getting on his nerves.

"damn monk, he can rot in hell for all I care"

"a demon talking to himself, how pitiful" he looked around to find her staring at him with a terrifying smile on her face.

"well I wouldn't exactly call my self a demon, I'm different compared to the others, you see I'm a Hanyou, so if you think about it I'm half human, would you kill a poor pitiful being like me?" He said while smiling mischievously.

"I will put you out of your misery, half demon that will be the only mercy you will receive" she said as she shot an arrow towards him. He dodged it before carrying on

"but I haven't told you my life story yet, how terrible my childhood was, an all that"

"sorry hanyou, but this isn't naruto, I'm not gonna hang around while you reminisce, I'm going to attack you !" she said as she shot several arrows in his directions, which he easily avoided.

" how very dare you insult naruto" he said, disappearing a moment before appearing again right besides her " that's my favourite anime of all time, besides FMA, and the reminiscing is always the best part"

"get away from ME" she shouted as he got closer, releasing 3 arrows one after another , that faintly glowed blue.

"you know your starting to bore me, I think it's time I leave, though it is nice to have a fangirl, I'm sorry to say that your just not my type" he said before swiftly disappearing.

Kagome:

Leaning against the wall and panting, she thought about her fight with the hanyou, hes still just toying with me, like a cat with a mouse. Shuddering she pulled herself up, it was high time that she paid that visit to Miroku….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I think that that was my longest chapter yet! Oh sorry to all naruto fans, but come on they do have waaayyyyyyy to many flash backs, I mean I like any other person enjoy a good flashback every now and then, but in naruto there's more flashbacks than actual reality time in that show! Sorry if I offended anyone in the making of this authors note


	11. Art's and crafts?

Miroku:

It just looks so tempting; he thought as he stared at the package, I'm sure a quick peek wouldn't hurt. He reached out with one hand and was just about to open the package when….

"Miroku? Hey you in there? It's me Kagome, I've got some questions for you" he sighed, he'd been so close, so very close, oh well it was probably for the best anyway, Kagome already disliked him enough already, without him searching through her stuff.

Kagome:

Maybe hes not in? She thought as she waited patiently for the monk to come to the door.

The door opened and she came face to face with Miroku.

"What great pleasure do I owe you my dear kagome?" he asked smiling sincerely

"I told you a long time ago not to call me that" his face fell

"of course kagome, I won't forget, though I have been hoping you'd show up soon"

"why?" she asked curiously

"I'll tell you once we're inside" he said as he opened the door for her, "lady's first" he said before quickly following behind, closing the door quietly behind him.

"so why were you hoping to see me?"

"well your sister called round…"

"And you didn't think to tell me?!" she shouted angrily "you known I've been looking for her and you didn't even think to tell me that you saw her?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Calm down kagome, she didn't tell me her location, she just wanted me to you something to help you with your demon troubles, she came just to give you this gift doesn't that make you happy?" he asked hopefully.

"no it doesn't, but please show me the package" he got up and moved to the other room before quickly returning with a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

"here it is" he said as he handed it to her. She stared at it suspiciously for a moment,

"Miroku you haven't been looking at this having you, at bit of paper over here is ripped" he looked at the package, a bit of the paper was ripped, trust kagome to notice something like that.

"no, I've barely touched the thing" he said, like innocence it's self.

"well, if you say so…." She said, though she still carried on eyeing him suspiciously "well if that's it I'm gonna take this home, so I can have a proper look" he stared at her in horror, there was no way she could be so cruel, he needed to know what was inside the package, he absolutely had to know!

"sure you don't wanna look at that right now? You know take a quick peek inside before heading off?" he asked desperately.

"no, I'll wait till I get home, bye Miroku" she said as she opened the door and headed out.

Later….

What a long day, she thought as she put down her bow and arrow. Now to look at his package, poor Miroku she thought, he really had wanted to know what was inside of here, I was lucky really just a few moments later and he might have seen what was inside. She almost giggled when she remembered that hopeless look that had been on his face when she said she was going home, but quickly stopped herself.

She turned her attention back to the package, she wondered what was inside, maybe a new kind of demon weapon? No, that wasn't kikyo's style; she was far more subtle than that. What was she doing anyway? Instead of just sitting around wondering what was in the damn thing she should just open it. But she didn't want to, it had been so long since she had received any gift from Kikyo, she wanted to make it special somehow…NO she was being stupid, it was just a gift from a person, no one important.

She let these thoughts comfort her as she unwrapped the package, once it was all unwrapped she stared at the contents in surprise.

"this must be some kind of joke" she said aloud as she looked at the items before her, it looked like a bunch of arts and crafts equipment. She stared at the little box labelled art's and craft's for a moment longer before she noticed a letter on the floor, she reached down and picked it up.

_Kagome,_

_Below is a list of instructions, for the use of this 'art's and craft's kit'. They will tell you exactly what you have to do to make this 'project', but first I will give a brief description as to what it does. I heard from Miroku that you were having trouble with a demon and I thought that the beads would be the best way to slow him down, once you have made the beads you will need to get them around the demons neck. Once that is done you will be able to use a certain command word to slow him down, (explains in more detail below)the word will be of your choosing._

_How to make the beads:_

_First gather all the beads together, then concentrate on your spiritual power, use your spiritual powers to thread together the beads by…._

This look's really difficult, she thought as she stared at the list of instructions, it would take a long time to make is it would involve a lot of effort, just to generate the spirit energy, without concentrating it on an object that wasn't even compatible….and then there would be the actual ritual afterwards, which would delegate the word, now that would take a lot of effort. The word would have to be quite short, and very simple, so she would remember it.

After she had gone through the instructions several times she decided to get to work , the beads would be useful once she got them working, so the sooner she was finished the better…

Inuyasha:

A lot of things had been troubling him lately , and two things had been on his mind constantly, one was the thing with Sesshomaru being alive, and the other was Kagome…he really didn't know what it was he was doing with that girl. Fighting with her one moment in supposedly life or death combat and a moment later pretending to be her friend. Why did he go and see that girl? It wasn't like there was any real reason for it. He just liked being around her. Though if she ever found out she'd be, he shuddered at the thought, terrifying.

Kagome:

"Hey kagome, you in? it's me Sango" Sango? What she doing here, she thought as she managed to create yet another tiny thread made out of spirit energy.

"Come in" she shouted hoping sango could hear her, she didn't want to stop work just yet, ever since she had got the package earlier in the night, she had been working on creating threads for the necklace , it was hard work, but she was managing and she was sure that she could keep going for at least an hour more before it got to be to much for her.

Sango stared at Kagome looking surprised, for a moment "I'm using my spirit energy, to create an object that may be able to slow down a certain demon." She explained, as she had noticed the look of confusion on Sango's face.

"figure's, even at home all you do is work"

"yeah…hey why are you here anyway, Sango?" she asked

"well, I thought that maybe , well that maybe we could talk, I never ever see you much, except for when we patrol, thought maybe we could talk or something" Sango mumbled

"about what?" kagome asked

"dunno, you could tell me who that necklace is for"

"oh you don't want to know about that, it's a far to long story" Sangos face fell,

"well I have a lot of time…"

"not enough for this story" kagome said smiling "hey how about this, why don't we watch a movie? I've had enough of working on this anyway, I just get back to it tomorrow" she said kindly

"You have movies?" she stared at kagome long and hard, no on had made any new movies for years, and all the old one's had slowly disappeared to believe that Kagome had a movie…

"well just two, here's your choice, Scary movie 4 or The last movie of lord of the rings?"

"You have the last movie? Can we watch it please, please , I never got to finish watching the movies since at the time when it came out, I couldn't afford to go-"

"it's okay , we'll watch it, don't worry about it" she said smiling In amusement at Sangos apparent concern.

She put the DVD into the ancient TV and they began to watch. They both had a great time, with Kagome giving hints the whole way through and Sango screaming for her to shut up.

In the end Sango ended up falling asleep on Kagome's couch, though kagome stayed awake , it had been such a strange day, seeing Inuyasha, Miroku and the Hanyou, as well as Sango. She'd also seen her family earlier in the day. It was all so strange she wasn't used to seeing so many different people. The thing with Sango concerned her most though, Sango had never made social call's before now, unless, no that wasn't fair of her , Sango wasn't like that. Though as she lay on her bed she couldn't help but wonder, what if Sango had only come to check up on her? Sango and her had never been particularly close , so maybe she had decided to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid… and she did seem nervous when she first came in. Nah she was just being Paranoid.

Sango:

She had regulated her breathing to make it seem as though she was sleeping, and now was her chance, Kagome had finally fallen asleep. This must be done for Kohaku, I need to save him, she thought as she took a small dagger, that had been strapped to her leg, as long as she did this one thing, Naraku would give her brother back , nothing else mattered, once she had done this Kohaku will be safe. One did one life mean compared to her little brothers? Nothing , nothing at all.

……………………………………………………………………………

Cliff hanger!!!!!! Longest Chapter ever !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I better get a lot of reviews for this otherwise I'll go back to my usual short chapters, so be warned….


	12. Sango's explination

Kagome:

She lay in silence for a moment, angry, so this was Sangos plan ,wait until she fell asleep and then do her in. She nearly snorted at the thought but stopped her self, how naïve of her, to believe that Sango thought that killing her would be so simple. They had been working together for a year, and she knew exactly what Sango was capable of, and killing Kagome was not one of them.

She listened to the sound of Sango slowly creeping towards her, with the knife in her hand. The girl was such an amateur, every floor board creaked when she walked over it , and her cloths made a faint rustling sound as they brushed against her own body. As soon as Sango pulled away the covers, this silly charade would be over, and Sango would be answering every one of her many questions, like why was Sango doing this? What was the point in it? Was someone paying her?

As Sango finally reached the bed she pulled away the covers, expecting to see a sleeping kagome, only to stare in horror when she found Kagome wake and grinning at her. It was the most terrifying of grins, one that said you are never going to get out of here at least not in one piece. Though she did falter for a second, she decided to ignore the fact kagome was awake and do it anyway. She got the dagger ready in her hand, and then plunged the dagger deep into the, Sofa?

Where Kagome had been just moments before, was just the sofa she had been sleeping on. She looked around herself terrified, how could someone be so fast?

Kagome quietly snuck up behind Sango without a sound, like a cat about to pounce on a mouse. She pulled Sango's arms behind her back and then using the few pieces of spiritual thread that she had been making earlier bound Sango's hands together.

She then pushed Sango onto the now vacant sofa and watched with fascination as tears began to fall down Sango's face.

"You know this is all your fault ,don't you? I mean how did you think it would turn out, there was no way you could have ever succeeded, you know that now don't you" she said, smiling as though fully enjoying herself, this was darker side of Kagome, brought out when ever someone was stupid enough to cross her. " I would be merciful, but… well I funny feeling you wouldn't do the same thing for me" she laughed at her own joke, basking in her own brief insanity. "but seriously Sango why'd you do it? Did they offer you money, or was it something else? I'm just dying to know what it was, that made you decide to kill your work partner" Sango stared at Kagome for a moment before answering quite boldly,

"your insane" Kagome frowned at that, but deciding it made no difference carried on though speaking more softly.

"So what was, I want to know what it was that drove a nice young girl, such as your self to do such a thing, this was obviously your first time, so explain" Sango stared at her surprised , she was talking in such a kind and motherly way, treating her as if she were the younger one, when in fact she was actually a year older than Kagome. Though she had to admit the fact that Kagome had always seemed far older than her in her actions, always seeming to know so much more, belonging to a world that you would never touch. But she had never seen her act so terrifying before, never seen anyone with that strange look on there face, as though this sort of thing had happened many times before.

She burst into tears again, at the thought of what kagome might have in store for her , and of what would happen to Kohaku now that she had failed.

"just tell me what happened, I want to know, did someone force you to do this?" Kagome asked.

"naraku" she whispered "he took my brother ,Kohaku" she paused for a moment, wiping a few tears away from her eye's "he said that if I disposed of you, my brother would be returned" kagome stared at Sango for a moment in silence.

"I find that hard to believe" she heard Sango give out a hysterical shriek, but ignored her " I have never met any demon by the name of naraku, so why would he have any quarrel with me?" she paused for a moment gathering her thoughts "but if naraku, really does have your brother then there's only one person that can help you, Miroku" she said, with authority.

"the monk?"Sango asked

"Yes if can help you it's that wretched monk" she turned away from Sango, and began to pick up the few remnants of the spiritual thread, she turned and looked at Sango who was staring at her "oh right I suppose you want me to untie your hands?"

"Your letting me go?" she asked in disbelief

"of course I am, though pull any stunts like that again and I wont be so merciful" she said as she muttered a few words which made the threads around Sango's wrist's dissolve, such a waste she thought as she watched several hours work disappear.

"don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked when she realised that was still there, Sango quickly stood up and basically ran for the door." So rude" she muttered to her self, as she began work on the beads again. Though really she couldn't blame the girl, really she had probably seemed quite threatening, when she'd said some of those things. Though if she hadn't seen such sincerity in Sango's eyes when she'd told her what had happened she didn't know what she would have done.

Sango:

As she ran towards the direction of the monks house, her heart nearly stopped when she saw a person jump down from some unknown place , right in front of her. It was Kagura.

"so did you kill her?" Kagura asked

"she was to strong, I couldn't" she answered desperately

"Then I'm afraid you won't be seeing your brother any time soon"

"please" she begged" take me instead!"

"Why would I do that?When you could be so useful to us, I know how about this I go to naraku tell him you failed and then ask him to find you another job, it will of course be far more difficult, though because of your past failure"

"I will do anything if it means I can get my brother back" she answered

"good" she said smiling "I will be seeing you soon Sango" she pulled a feather from her hair and it suddenly grew to a huge size, she sat on it, and it slowly floated upwards…..

What was she doing, she couldn't do this, she didn't want to hurt people ,no her opinion didn't matter, this was all for Kohaku , as Long as he was safe, even if she herself were to be hurt , it didn't matter as long as she got her brother back. She would do anything to help her brother, but still finding out about Naraku wouldn't hurt either, she would soon know all about him, Miroku would tell her everything.

Kagome:

She was about half way through making the threads for the beads, and she was exhausted, it took her a lot of effort now just to concentrate enough to actually create any sprit energy. She wondered how Sango was doing, probably being given new orders, by this Naraku. Yes that was probably it, there was no way Sango would just leave her brother without doing anything, she thought, well as long as she doesn't bother me anymore I don't care what she does, if someone kidnapped Souta I would probably feel the same way. She laid down the thread deciding to give it a rest for now, she'd come back to it later.

Looking out towards the sky , she could see that it was starting to get dark, she hadn't gone out on Patrol the night before so she decided she needed to make up for lost time. Grabbing her dark long jacket, while swinging her little bag that carried her arrows over her should she walked towards the fire escape, pulling her bow off a hook as she climbed through the fire escape.

Inuyasha:

He sniffed the air again just to be sure, there was no doubt, it was koga and he was only a few minutes walk away from kagome. He cursed under his breath, the girl would be as good as dead once she met up with the wolf. He had to hurry, if he was going to get there in time, the only problem was, that he was about half an hour away from them. Wait make that ten minutes at a fast run, that's if you're a hanyou of course. He quickly set off in the direction of their scents, going so fast, it almost appeared as though he were flying.

Kagome:

She could defiantly sense a demon coming towards her, so if she stayed put and found a good position, she could use the knowledge to her advantage. She did just that, she hid herself behind the wall of a building at an angle at which she could still see around the corner, but so that she was invisible to any demon that might be passing by. She knocked arrow, so that she would be ready, no all she had to do was wait.

Sango:

"so what your telling me is that this demon Naraku has your brother and forced you to try and take Kagomes life?" he asked, for the last few minutes Sango had been explaining the situation to Miroku, it had turned out to be very difficult for him to even believe that she would even still be alive, if she had tried to take Kagome's life , this meant she had to spend about an hour trying to explain exactly how things had happened.

"yes, that's what I'm saying"

"and that kagome sent you here, so I could help you gather information on this Naraku character?"

"pretty much" was her simple reply

"how very strange" he said as he stared for her seemingly looking for some terrible wound or other on Sango's body.Well at least at least that's what she thought at first until she realised, that he was in fact staring at her breasts. Turning away from him she decided to ask him a question.

"so you'll help me won't you?"

"of course" he said smiling his eyes still lingering on her body "you can stay as long as you like"

Kagome:

She had been waiting for a minute or so, before the demon appeared, he was a wolf demon and she didn't hesitate for one moment before shooting her arrow. The arrow missed as the wolf had some how spotted her and had been able to doge the attack, so much for an advantage, she thought to her self. The wolf demon looked her up and down, smiling at the sight of her.

"you, are going to be mine" he said while smiling at her hungrily. He rushed towards her at a speed that was even faster than the Hanyou's completely surprising her, completely off putting her. In a moment she would be a goner , that's what she thought at least until she saw a white blur appear and stop the wolf in it's tracks. It was the hanyou, who was standing in front of the wolf as though he was daring him to move any closer.

"Get out of my way mutt" the wolf said sounding angry.

"Get away from her" said the Hanyou

"I saw her first half breed, shes mine"he replied

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" the hanyou replied, a deep growl erupting from his throat. Kagome who was standing away from the two demons just stood there in shock, had the half demon just saved her?  
"hey you" she looked around wondering where the sound was coming from,it was the Hanyou" what are you doing? Why haven't you gone yet?" realising that although she didn't want to be ordered around by a demon , he did make a bit of sense, there was no way she would ever be able to take on both of them.

Deciding that making a run for it was her best option, she quickly began to run as far way from the two demons as possible. After she had been running for a few minutes, she finally stopped for a moment to gather her thoughts. Thinking things through as logical way she came to a nice and simple conclusion, the wolf demon had wanted her, but the Hanyou having already staked a claim on her had been angry. Yes it was all quite easy to understand really once you thought things through, the Hanyou hadn't been trying to protect her, he had just wanted to kill her himself.

Later that night, once she was in bed and asleep, she had many strange dreams. one of them involving Inuyasha and the Hanyou. In the dream she would shoot the Hanyou, but then just before the demon exploded in the spiritual light, he would turn into Inuyasha. After this Inuyasha would turn Into a terrifying demon, who looked just like the Hanyou except for the fact that he had red eyes and purple stripes, covering his cheeks. At that point she had woken up to find one more troubling thought stuck in her head, Inuyasha and the Hanyou were almost identical, the only big differences were the eye colour, hair colour fangs and claws. She had thought before that they looked similar, but had never really thought about it much. The similarity was almost disturbing.

Inuyasha:

He was relived, he had got to her in time, if he had been just a little bit later, well he didn't want to think about it. Why was he doing all this anyway, he thought to himself, why did he care so much about this girl, she was just a human after all. Yet he now found himself enjoying their brief encounters, no matter how strange she was, she was kind, and sometimes he liked to think that she enjoyed his company too.

Kagome:

She stared at her work delighted, she had finally finished the thread, soon the necklace would be complete. In just a day or so it would be finished, the n it would only be a matter of time before she caught up with him, and finally ridded herself of his existence.

………………………………………………………………….

I think that chapter went quite well, it's quite long and a lot happens, yeah I think this chapter turned out a lot better than I would have expected.


	13. It’s time for you to die

Sorry for taking so long but a lot of stuff happened so I sort forget about the stories for a while.

Last time:

She stared at her work delighted, she had finally finished the thread, soon the necklace would be complete. In just a day or so it would be finished, then it would only be a matter of time before she caught up with him, and finally ridded herself of his existence.

NOW:

She'd been searching for a few days now and she still hadn't found him…. This was starting to get frustrating. She had looked everywhere for him even going to the very outer reaches of the human side. Though sometimes she was tempted to cross the border she knew it was too risky. Now that she thought about it , why did the strange Hanyou even cross over to this side? They normally had some reason didn't they? No she was looking into things far to deeply, demons do not have any purpose besides destruction.

She was also wondering about Inuyasha and how he was doing she had just seen him the other day, what had slightly worried her was the fact that he had said he wouldn't be coming again he had said 'its wrong for me to be seeing you' it had been a strange thing to say and he had left shortly afterwards just before sunrise as he always did. She was sure Inuyasha could take care of himself; there was no need to worry….

Checking that she had everything she needed she headed out into the dark, completely unaware of the fact that someone was following her…

Inuyasha:

He was angry; the stupid girl kept trying to find him it would be better for him if he just got rid of her. Yes it would be so much easier, the strange feelings would go away and the crazy priestess would no longer trouble him.

Eyes shining a cold blood red, he exited the room, a predator on the hunt to catch its prey.

Once he had left the room there was a sound of fluttering at the window, as a cold breeze swept through the room and on the table a rusty old sword had appeared with a little not tied to it's hilt. Inuyasha would not have known who the message was from himself, but if Kagome had seen the hand writing on that message se would have known instantly, it was from Kikyou.

_This thing could be useful one day, so don't throw it away or abandon it again._

_It holds the key to your own self-control as well as your ability to protect others._

Kagome:

As she stepped around the corner she saw him, he had been waiting for her, and now looked ready to kill. She shuddered at the sight of him; his eyes were blood red and his face looked angry and wild. He looked at her hungrily, as he anticipated the kill.

"It's time for you to die" he snarled, before running at her with incredible speed. She kept shooting arrows at him but they were even more useless than before. He stood behind her as he had done before. Then he whispered into her ear" I will enjoy killing you Kagome" she turned around startled.

"how do you know my name?" for that one moment his eyes flashed gold, before the anger took over again.

"that does not matter anymore, soon you will be dead!" he shouted. As he said that She pulled out something from her coat pocket and flung it over his head. A great flash of light appeared and she herself smiled.

"If anyone of us will die to day it will be you" she did not even flinch as she listened to the sounds of great pain coming from the barrier of light, there was little chance he would survive if any at all…

Sesshomaru stood in the shadows and watched the scene with a cold look of indifference, not a flicker of emotion showing in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru what's that pretty light?" a little girl asked him

"Let us go Rin we do not have time for such things" and as he walked away the girl quickly followed after him.

…..She watched as the light disappeared waiting to see if he were y some chance still alive, but what she saw was beyond the unexpected it was……

………………………………………………………………………………………

so there you go a cliff hanger, I need reviews if you want to know what happens next, though I'm sure most of you all ready know. I know it was really really short but it just had to end there , for dramatic effect.


	14. Mistake

Last time:

…She watched as the light disappeared waiting to see if he were by some chance still alive, but what she saw was beyond the unexpected it was…

Present:

… lying on the ground in front of me, where the Hanyou had just stood only a minute before, Inuyasha….

I could only stare at the motionless figure before me, it couldn't be Inuyasha.

"no this is defiantly a mistake" I told myself as I clenched my fists, a few tears began to fall from my eyes but I blinked them away" it has to be…." No there's no mistake its Inuyasha, he must have been planning on killing me this whole time, waiting for the right moment… The tears were falling freely now and I couldn't stop them. Taking out my bow and getting ready to strike I stood there with the tip of the arrow at his throat. I stood there for what seemed like a lifetime then put the arrow down. He was as good as dead anyway, if I just leave him here he has little chance of surviving… and if he does survive and I do see him again…. I will kill him.

I turned away from him and had just started walking away when I heard her…

"you did the right thing Kagome" I turned back, it was Kikyou there was no doubt about it with her long black hair and her beautiful face she knew her in an instant.

"I will take care of him now" what did Kikyou mean by taking care of him?, what if she got rid of him? No it was none of her concern, she didn't need this woman anymore anyway, she had done her part… I watched Kikyou swing him onto her shoulder effortlessly. Then without even meaning to do it, I said it quickly and without hesitation.

"Kikyou let me take care of him, I want to question him so please ,can I take him with me?" she stared at me then dropped him to the floor.

"hes yours, do with him as you please" she said then without a word Kikyou was gone. I rushed over to Inuyasha and tried to get one of his arms over my shoulders, but I couldn't he was too heavy. I would have to drag him home.

Of course pulling along Inuyasha was very difficult, and getting him up the stairs was even harder, but in the end I managed it. As I put him down I noticed something strange about him, his features were changing, his black hair turning white, his fingernails growing longer and become claws and his eyes tinted with gold. Now I understand, he is a half demon and that necklace was meant for purification, which is why instead of dying he reverted to this human form, now that the spell was wearing off he was returning to his original form. Though he would probably be out of it for a couple of days. Which was good really since I need some time to sort things out, to think about what I'm doing and why I'm doing it….

Miroku:

"Kikyou? What are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door for her.

"I do not wish to come in, I just wanted to tell you that she decided not to kill him, once the necklace was around his neck and she saw who he was" she said.

"why come and tell me?" asked Miroku.

"he is your friend isn't he? I thought you would like to know that he was safe, though I would have stepped in if anything had happened I thought I would be best if you knew."

"so where is he then?" said Miroku

"with Kagome, she took him home with her" he looked at her startled.

"are you sure that's wise Kikyou, you of all should know her hate of all demonic creatures, I don't think she'll be making any exceptions for Inuyasha " he replied

"you should trust her more Miroku, you were once good friends, so you should know that she will put into consideration the fact that he was her friend, that he was kind to her." She said softly, with a look of sadness upon her face.

"Kikyou…"

"I have to go now Miroku, may we speak again soon" then turning around she said "make sure you keep and eye on that girl your keeping, her aura is….. disturbing she is not to be trusted , good bye Miroku" she said waving a hand as she walked into the darkness.

"who was that? Miroku?" he turned around to see Sango standing behind him.

"oh her? She was just an old friend of mine, now come on lets get back inside before we catch cold" he said ushering her inside. "okay now, lets finally get to business, before we were interrupted you were asking me about Naruku yes?"

"oh right of course I was wondering if you could tell me all you know about him" she said looking a bit nervous.

"well Naruku is a half demon, very powerful, has a lot of influence in the demon world and is well known for his plans to find the jewel of four souls"

"the jewel of four souls?" she asked

"it is a legendary object which gives the user great power"

"Oh I see, so that's all you know?" she said looking disappointed

"well what were you expecting?"

"I don't know, some sort of way to defeat him?"

"I'm sorry Sango but there's nothing more I can say"

"Its okay I understand, it was my own fault for getting my hopes so high"

Kagome:

Why am I doing this? This is all Kikyou's fault if she hadn't shown up I would have just left him, I couldn't just let her take my prize away. Though this could prove to be useful, I'll make sure that I get every little piece of information that I can off of him.

"then I'll get rid of him!" I shouted aloud sounding sure and confident, though on the inside I felt uncertain I knew what I had to do. This was not about my feelings, if I let him go, he would just kill more humans… Though I never had seen him hurt any human other than myself…

"NO just because you've never seen him doing anything harmful doesn't mean he's innocent " I said to myself shaking my had. I really had to get a grip. All demons are the same and when the time comes I will defiantly get rid of him.


	15. Pathetic Reasons

Sorry for taking soooo long, I had really bad writers block

Sorry for taking soooo long, I had really bad writers block. Really it was all my own fault since I did the last chapter so badly, now that I look back I realise that there's a lot of work which should have been done very differently. Oh well its to late now, please comment when your done.

Inuyasha:

Every single muscle in his body was screaming in pain and when he tried to move it just hurt him even more. He just didn't understand it, how could he be feeling pain if he were dead? He was dead wasn't he? Kagome had put some weird necklace thingy around his neck and then it had felt as if some sort of shock had coursed through his body, at that moment he was sure that he had died or at least have come close to death. So why was he alive? Even if he had survived the shock she would have finished him off, he was sure of it. After all to her all she had seen was a filthy half demon.

A half demon who had been prepared to kill her, he had been prepared to kill her. He could even remember the thrill of the chase and the immense satisfaction he had felt when he had seen look of surprise on her face when he'd called out her name. If he had killed her he knew that he would have later regretted it.

It was after he had stopped thinking about Kagome, that he decided that he was probably alive. Going with this theory, he decided that it would be best if he could find out where he was. So using all of his strength he painfully pulled himself up into a sitting position, where he found himself almost face to face with Kagome.

"nice to see that your finally awake Inuyasha" she said smiling, in a way that was anything but warm. Letting him know with her very first sentence that she knew exactly who he truly was.

Kagome:

He stared at me with confusion as he heard me say his name, with a look on his face that suggested panic as he looked around the room for any means of escape.

"You can't escape, that thing around your neck will make sure of that, one word from me and you'll fall to the floor, like a good little doggie obeying their master" I said, watching the look of surprise appear on his face when he realised that the necklace was still on him.

"how did you know who I was?" he asked quietly

"I saw it" I said shakily " after you were purified, you looked human... you were human. After that I realised you were still alive, I wanted to know, was becoming my friend all part of your plan? And if so then why?! You were strong enough; you could have taken me out anytime if you'd felt like it. Were you just toying with me this whole time!?" I said trying to keep myself together.

"No the only reason I came was because your place was safe" he said.

"what do you mean by safe?" I asked.

"well since your probably about to kill me anyway, I don't think there should be any harm in telling you that all Hanyou's have a certain day or night when they become fully human. Mine just happens to be on the night of the new moon. The night you found me I had been attacked by a wolf demon and was badly injured, I was lucky to have you find me."

" then why did you keep coming back" I asked

"because you said it was okay and because Miroku has had too many visitors lately, meaning I couldn't stay there like I usually do" he said.

"so you know Miroku, that's just great, I specifically asked him about you and he said he knew nothing…Why did you attack me?" I needed to know why, this was the most important question and it needed an answer.

"you were annoying me, following me around everywhere, I tried to resist the urge to kill you but in the end the rage just sort of took over" he said casually, as though the fact that he was going to kill me didn't matter. I realised that my life meant nothing to him and for some reason it felt like someone had punched a hole into me, deep inside.

"so you were going to kill me for such a stupid reason?" I asked desperate to hear him say otherwise.

"it was no more stupid than your reason for killing me, going after me just for existing" he said bitterly.

"My reason was perfectly sound, I couldn't just let you go free and kill any human you came into contact with"

"yeah right, I became your obsession you couldn't stand the fact that you couldn't defeat me, so chased after me like some crazed lunatic. You could have killed many other demons in the time that you have been chasing me, but instead of going after them you went after me. This was not about helping other people, but about your injured pride." he said with a look of satisfaction on his face. He was right, but that didn't mean I'd let him win.

"the reason I went after you was because you were far more dangerous than the other demons, the fact that you once defeated me proved that. That is why I only went after you "I said feeling pleased with my truthful reason.

"your joking? That's your reason? Its pathetic, I have only ever seen a limited amount of humans in my life and I have only ever got close enough to meet three, my mother, you and Miroku. I have never killed a human and you have never seen me act aggressively to any human besides yourself" I looked at him surprised the stupid half demon had me, I had even wondered myself at times if he was truly dangerous.

"if you say you are harmless the so be it, but I will not believe it. You will stay in here for now and I will decide on what I should do with you until then you will stay put. As your injuries are too severe for you to be able to move and should take at least a month to heal, well that is if I let you live that long" I said smiling cruelly before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

Inuyasha:

I waited until the door closed behind her, then attempted to get out of bed, but found that it was too painful. She had been right I probably will be out of action for a while. Though not for as long as she hopes, since I'm a Hanyou I heal faster than humans. I should be back to normal by the end of the week. Not that I could escape anyway with this stupid thing around my neck…

I might no even last a week; she might decide to kill me tomorrow for all I know. After all she no longer has any reason to keep me alive; she now hates me after all. Her hating me bothers me, though I know it shouldn't she has every right to hate me after my attempt to kill her. I can't believe that I lot control like that though, I've never before given in to my demon side so completely before, it was like I completely lost sight of myself.

The door opened again and I saw that Kagome was carrying a bowl of ready made ramen on a tray.

"here take this" she said as she shoved the tray in my direction. I took it wondering why she was giving it to me.

"don't just stare at it, eat"

"why I are you giving this to me?" I asked starring at the food suspiciously.

" I've decided to keep you, you could be very useful as you yourself being half demon are sure to know lots about demons. I will keep you alive, though if you stop being useful I will get rid of you" she said smiling cheerfully. "now eat that food or I'll feel offended and I may have to discipline you" she said. I looked at her face and decided that she was being serious about the discipline line, so I decided to eat the ramen. She watched me eat the food then when I was finished, she told me that she had to change my bandages, saying that it was a masters job to look after her 'pet'.

"okay well I'm done changing your bandages , your healing very quickly, to quickly"

"I heal faster than _you_ humans"

"SIT!" she shouted and as soon as she said the word I found myself flat on the floor and in a whole lot of pain. "don't you ever disrespect me or my race again, understand? Look what you made me do, now your wounds have all opened and I'll have to bandage you up again, not to mention the blood stains on the floor" she helped me up on to the bed, did my bandages again then picked up my food tray and left the room.

Kagome:

Today has been very stressful, but now I can finally relax. I'll sit down on the couch and read a book then have a good long sleep. After which I'll take a walk to Miroku's, to give him a piece of my mind and to check that Sango isn't up to anything suspicious. I wonder if Miroku actually told Sango anything about Naraku, knowing him probably not…

Then when I get back I'll check on the Hanyou, and then go out on patrol. Well that would be the ideal plan, but I don't know if I can trust the Hanyou to not run away or try anything stupid. It would probably be best to just go see Miroku now, while the dog's sleeping and skip out on tomorrow's patrol.

Deciding that it would probably be best to get going sooner rather than later, I quickly put on a warm jacket and scarf before heading out.

"hey Miroku!" I shouted has I knocked on the door. After about 5 minutes of shouting, he finally appeared looking tired and a bit out of it.

"what is it Kagome? It better be important you just woke me up and its 2am!" he said sounding annoyed.

"_You _have not right to be lecturing me, when you're the one who with held information"

"what are you talking bout Kagome?" he said looking confused.

"I'm talking about Inuyasha, the white haired Hanyou. The one you knew _nothing _about!"

"oh him" he said as he rubbed his eyes "must have slipped my mind"

"come on Miroku, I asked you directly if you knew anything about a white haired demon and I mentioned that stupid half demon as a human called Inuyasha. You knew who he was and you didn't tell me. What if he had attacked me?"

"I didn't tell you because from the way you were talking it sounded like you both got on well. Didn't want your prejudice opinions to get in the way of your friendship and I know Inuyasha, he doesn't hurt people unless he has a good reason."

"well he did attack me" I said acting like some little kid telling to the teacher.

"yeah well you were tracking him down"

"that's what he said"

"look Kagome, can we talk about this some other time? I'm tired and I want to get some sleep"  
"okay fine, but promise that you'll never withheld any information from me ever again"

"okay I promise, I'll always tell you everything, ok? Now goodnight" he said grumpily slamming the door in my face. Sure he'd made the promise, but that had just been so that he could get a good night sleep, there was no guarantee that he would keep it. Promises with Miroku mean virtually nothing, but it made me feel better all the same

PLEASE COMMENT!!


	16. Photo

Inuyasha:

This chapter kind of relates to kagomes past problems with miroku and Kikyo , not by very much though…

Inuyasha:

He'd decided that the miko was crazy. That was the only way he could explain her sudden mood swings, one minute she was being nice to him, the next she was threatening to kill him. He would most defiantly die in this place. Looking around the room he had been locked in he noticed a book shelf. Picking off a book at random, he found himself holding some sort of photo album. There were lots of photos of Kagome and her family, though the family seemed to decrease in size as he went along. At first it was a picture of the whole family, dressed up for the special occasion. A baby clinging onto his mothers chest, a toddler who looked a bit like Kagome sitting on the floor sucking her thumb and a girl of maybe four or five sitting on her fathers lap. Flicking through he noticed that it was the eldest child who was the first to go. Followed quickly by the father.

That just goes to show, thought Inuyasha bitterly, as soon as things start getting rough the father abandons the family.

'My fathers was killed by demons, I will NEVER forgive them!' he flinched at the memory, she had told him that when she had not known that he himself was a demon, or at least half of one… At the time she had said that half demons were pitiful creatures and that they should be killed to be put out of their misery.

Flicking through the album again he noticed a familiar face. Miroku, no older than 10 or 11 playing with a 9 year old kagome and her older sister. To believe that she had known Miroku for so long, for almost as long as he had… Other than the picture with Miroku he noticed something even more strange, in almost every picture with Kagome there was a demon, either curled up on her lap or sitting on her shoulder. Every single picture was from _before_ the change. Kagome, who exactly was she?

Kagome:

Opening the door I noticed that the Hanyou was looking at something.

"what have you got there?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm looking at your old photo album, who would have known that the miko who 'hates' demons spent so much of her childhood in their company" he said. I picked up the album and realised exactly what he had been looking at.

"No one gave you permission to look at that!"i shouted angry.

"So what happened to your little friend miko? that picture was from before we showed ourselves to the humanworld"

"Shipo died a long time ago" i said before droping the food on the door and leaving the room.

Inuyasha:

The Miko was gone as was the picture, but i still could't get the picture out of my head. A young Miko siting on the grass holding on to a young kitsune with a huge smile on her face. Kagome, exactly what kind of a person was she?

……………………………………………………………………

Sorry I've taken so long and then only give out a short chapter, but I've had some exams recently so haven't really had the time and since then I sort of went crazy over the manga 666 saten. Sorry…

PLEASE REVIEW


	17. Silver thread

I feel bad about not writing anything half decent for this story for so long- that last chapter was pathetic

I feel bad about not writing anything half decent for this story for so long- that last chapter was pathetic. I've been to busy concentrating on my 666 Satan(o-parts hunter) story to really give-the best story I've got going really-any attention. This Chapter may be a bit weird since it's been a while since I've written on this story so please, be kind.

Kagome:

I hate that stupid Hanyou! I can't believe that it was going through my things! My precious photo albums, looking at my Shipo… I stared at the picture of the little Kitsune demon, remembering his soft playful smile. He had always been playing his tricks on me when I was little. I remembered how I had loved him and then hated him.

I closed the photo album and put it on the floor. Inuyasha must be thinking some very strange things about me right now I thought, almost laughing out loud. I the Miko who claimed to hate demons had pictures of herself laughing and smiling with them. How could he know that those happy times had long since past, I remember how I used to wish that those times could have lasted a little longer, now I wish that those times never happened.

Feeling tired I went to the sofa to lie down, since I couldn't sleep on my own bed because of Inuyasha. I didn't know why I let him have the bed, I knew that I should be tying him up, torturing him or something. At least starving him, but for some reason I couldn't do it. "I must be going soft" I muttered, before I falling into a light and fitful sleep.

I opened my eyes, then closed them again as the painful light of day burned them. I blinked a couple of times, trying to get my eyes used to the mourning light. I moved toward the kitchen and began preparing the Inuyasha's soup. Being as tired as I was I didn't even bother to boil the water I just added it cold. Kind of defeats the point of soup I suppose, since it's meant to be warm. I picked up the soup and opened the door to Inuyasha's temporary room.

The Hanyou wasn't there, not that I hadn't been expecting anything of the like, the window (which had been bolted) was smashed and I could only guess at how he had done it with out me hearing. I sighed then sat down. The Hanyou really was a stupid creature, had it not noticed the silver trail of thread he had left behind? Of course he didn't, he was half demon after all, demons always used pure brute force never their intellect. Even though he is also half human, he never uses any of his human attributes.

I picked up the fine, nearly invisible, thread it was beautiful and felt soft on my hand. It was slack in my hand, there was no resistance as I pulled a bit of it in from the window. I was lucky, the Hanyou hadn't yet gone out of a 5 mile radius-after all a piece of thread can only stretch so far- though getting him back wasn't going to be easy…_ why bother_ a small voice whispered in the back of my head. _You know he'll have gone into the demons territory, Why risk your life for one small insignificant Hanyou?_ I need him, that's why, I told myself silently. Pushing all reason away from my head.

Anyway, this is the perfect opportunity to check out the enemy's lair.

Inuyasha:

I ran faster then I have ever done in my entire life. Ran and Ran away from the little priestess. I laughed out loud at the thought, _me_ running away fro a little weakling like her? I frowned at the word weak, it was wrong; the girl was anything from weak. It was easy to see that she had great potential for the future. So much potential, if only she could have waited until she was older more trained, the way she was going she as only going to get herself killed.

I slowed down as the injures which were not yet fully healed started to ache. I looked around, I was in Demons territory now. There was wildlife everywhere, with only a few buildings here and there for the more intelligent of demons. Spotting the building I lived in I ran towards it, tripping over something, which felt oddly like thread, in my hurry to reach it.

I ran inside looking at all of my things, still in the same places I had left them. I was glad to be back and away from that strange priestess. Yes, I was glad she was gone…

The glint of steel caught my eye and I turned to look at the table seeing with surprise the accursed sword, I hated so much. It was back, maybe it was like one of those cursed items you could never get rid of, something that would never leave you. Not even in death. It was a ridiculous notion, but it was the only reason I could find for its strange return.

I picked the sword up, letting a scrap of paper which had been on top of it to fall to the floor. It was just as rusty and just as useless as ever, it couldn't even cut through butter. That I knew from first hand experience. My fathers great sword was nothing but a piece of junk. Yet it still filled me with the same feeling of strength as it had when I was a child.

I put the sword in its sheath, and then placed it at my hip feeling a sudden urge to go outside and test it out. Though I already knew what would happen, my teeth and claws are more useful than that piece of junk. Knowing that I still kept it by my side all the same, it was a stupid thing to do; the sword would only slow me down in a fight. I held the handle for a moment debating as to whether not I should keep it with me. I suppose it might be good for scaring off some demons...And it's not like I can get rid of it anyway… I'll keep it.

I then took off my jacket and lay down on the bed, the swords sheath caught on something which made a loud twanging noise as it swept through it, it was then that I noticed the silver trail of thread that I'd been dragging behind me. It was shining brightly in the dark; it was hard believe that I hadn't noticed it sooner. A thread was trailing from the beads around my neck. It was obviously the work of the priestess.

I picked up the thread and tried to brake it in half, then when that didn't work, I tried to slash them with my claws. I tried many things from the house knives, scissors but nothing worked. I then picked up the sword, knowing that there would be no effect. I slashed the thread with the blade, as soon as the blade touched the thread it dissolved all the way up to the beads at my neck. I even went outside to see if there was any thread still there. There was nothing. It was all gone.

I lay back on my bed

" I wonder what Kagome will think of this, there's no way she'll be able to me now" I said to myself, as I smirked. No way in hell.

Kagome:

I stared in disbelief as the thread slowly dissolved in front of my eyes. What could have done something like this? It must have been very powerful to cut my thread and to make it all dissolve too… No that's not the problem right now. Without the thread I won't be able to find Inuyasha. There's no way I'll ever see him again. I've lost my prey, I've lost my prisoner, I've lost Inuyasha. He's gone…

……………………………………………………………………………………

Please review!! I know its short, I know it sucks. Please just review!!


End file.
